Multispectral imaging allows an imaging system to capture image information from across the electromagnetic spectrum. Many such systems operate by taking sequential images and positioning various filters between the source and the imaging sensor between each successive image. In general, these imaging systems are large and heavy, computationally intensive, complex, rely on moving parts, are relatively slow in taking successive images, or all of the above.
The process and equipment required for multispectral imaging becomes even more complex when the observed scene is in apparent motion, such as when the imaging device is on a moving platform. The complexity of the imaging systems and the inherent delay between successive images creates additional considerations when attempting to capture multispectral images of a scene in apparent motion.
Finally, the problems noted above become exacerbated when taking hyperspectral images of a scene from a moving platform. The systems capable of taking such images generally require complex mechanical assemblies and are large and heavy, which create additional complications with satellite-based systems, in particular. As the size of the satellite decreases, the noted difficulties become exacerbated due to the limited available power and volume of the satellite.